harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Lilo18
'Moja historia' 'Wygląd' Lily jest Metamorfomagiem. Lily ma długie czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Kiedyś miała czerwone i ciemnozielone włosy. Jest średniego wzrostu - 163 cm. Jest chuda i ładna. 'Charakter' Lily była wesoła, miła i przyjacielska. Nie szydziła z Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół tak jak to robili Draco i inni Ślizgoni. Odnosiła się z szacunkiem do nauczycieli Hogwartu. Jednak gdy coś się jej nie podobało albo gdy ktoś jej podpadł, była złośliwa. Lily, jako jedyna ze Slytherinu, była lubiana wśród uczniów i nauczycieli. Jest czarownicą czystej krwi. W ¼ Wilkołak i ¼ Wila. 'Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności' Od najmłodszych lat Liliana była utalentowaną czarodziejką. Posiadała imponujące zdolności. *Legilimencja - Lily była mistrzynią legilimencji. Potrafiła wykryć gdy ktoś mówił prawdę czy kłamał. *Oklumencja - Lily była również mistrzynią oklumencji. Nauczyła ją tego mama Narcyza. *Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne - Lily znała wszystkie trzy zaklęcia niewybaczalne: Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus i Imperius. *Quidditch - Była dobrym graczem Quidditcha. Zaczęła grać w młodym wieku, w drugiej klasie. Grała na pozycji szukającego w drużynie Slytherinu. *Eliksiry - Lily była dobra w eliksirach. Na SUMach miała Wybitny. Nie którzy myśleli, że miała dobre oceny z Eliksirów dlatego, że uczył ich jej ojciec Severus Snape. *Niewerbalna magia - Lily opanowała zaklęcia niewerbalne na piątym roku nauki, które były trudne do opanowania. *Pojedynki - Lily była kompetentną osobą do pojedynkowania się. Umiejętność odziedziczyła po rodzicach. *Nekromancja - Lily potrafiła ożywić zmarłych. Nigdy nikomu to się nie udawało. Lily podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart ożywiła Freda Weasleya. *Teleportacja - Lily potrafiła teleportować się bez problemu. *Animag - Lily zamieniała się w węża. *Patronus - Lily wyczarowywała patronusa w postaci lwa. Był to lew, ponieważ Lily była mocno zaprzyjaźniona z Gryffonami: Hermioną, Harry'm, Ronem, Fredem, George'm, Ginny i Neville'em, których zwierzęciem z godła był lew. 'Nauka w Hogwardzie' Dzieciństwo Lily urodziła się 5 czerwca 1980 roku w Wiltshire, tak samo jak jej brat Draco. Była czystokrwistą czarodziejką, a do tego członkiem rodu Malfoyów spokrewnionym ze Szlachetnym i Starożytnym Rodem Blacków. Rodzice od urodzenia uczyli ją nienawiści do mugoli i mugolaków, jednak w Hogwardzie zaprzyjaźniła się z Hermioną Granger. W 1991 roku Lily rozpoczęła naukę w Hogwardzie. Pierwszy rok Przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Lily bała się, że nikt jej nie polubi. Ale rodzice mówili jej że na pewno znajdzie sobie jakichś przyjaciół. Podczas ceremonii przydziału została przydzielona do Slytherinu, ale na początku Tiara Przydziału chciała ją przydzielić do Gryffindoru. Poznała tam (w szkole) Vincenta Crabbe'a, Gregory'ego Goyle'a, Adriana Pucey'a, Marcusa Flinta, Pansy Parkinson, Folisona Multona, Teodora Notta i Blaise'a Zabini ze Slytherinu, z Gryffindoru : Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger, Rona Weasleya, Ginny Weasley, Freda Weasleya, George'a Weasleya, Neville'a Longbottoma i Katie Bell, z Ravenclawu : Lunę Lovegood i z Hufflepuffu Cedrika Diggory'ego. Drugi rok Lily w tym roku została szukającą drużyny Ślizgonów w Quidditchu. Ucieszyła się bardzo. Jej ojciec kupił jej nową miotłę Nimbus 2001. Drużyna Ślizgonów była dobra w Quidditchu i często wygrywali. W tym roku Lily została prefektem swojego domu. Lily dobrze się uczyła, chciała mieć jak najlepsze wyniki. Lucjusz i Narcyza byli z niej dumni i zadowoleni. W każdy weekend uczniowie mogli odwiedzać Hogsmeade, więc w pewną sobotę Lily razem z Draco, Vincentem i Gregorym wybrali się tam. Spotkali tam Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. Draco jak zwykle nie mógł się powstrzymać od naśmiewania się z nich. Draco nazwał wtedy Hermionę "szlamą", a Ron chciał mu przywalić ale Harry go powstrzymał. Lily nie naśmiewała się z nich, ponieważ lubiła Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. Od tego roku Lily spędzała więcej czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Gryffindoru : Fredem i George'm Weasley'ami. Trzeci rok W 1993 roku Lily została prefektem naczelnym mimo młodego wieku. Była lubiana wśród Ślizgonów ale i także w całej szkole. Jej brat Draco, założył Gang Dracona Malfoya, do którego należała ale niedręczyła mugolaków i osób z Gryffindoru. Na tym roku zaprzyjaźniła się bliżej z Pansy Parkinson, która lubiła dręczyć inne osoby. Pewnego dnia był mecz Quidditcha Gryffindor przeciwko Ravenclaw. Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus chcąc ośmieszyć Harry'ego przebrali się za dementorów, chcieli wciągnąć w to Lily ale ona się nie zgodziła. Mówiła, że to głupi pomysł i próbowała wybić im to z głowy. Harry nie wiedział, że to Ślizgoni i wyczarował Patronusa. Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus przez ten głupi pomysł dostali szlaban. Od tego roku Lily, mimo tego że była w Slytherinie, lubiła siedzieć przy stole Gryffonów razem z przyjaciółmi z Gryffindoru. Czwarty rok W 1994 Lily wraz z rodzicami i bratem była obecna na finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Gdy skończył się mecz grupa Śmierciożerców terroryzowała obozowisko. Draco i Lily poszli razem za Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem do lasu. Draco drwił z Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya oraz Hermiony Granger, kiedy grupa Śmierciożerców zaczęła terroryzować obozowiczów. Zaczął szydzić z nieszczęsnych mugoli oraz sugerować Potterowi, że Śmierciożercy zrobią to samo z Granger, która jest mugolakiem. Rodzice Dracona i Lily należeli do Śmierciożerców. Przez co Ron i Harry sugerowali że ich rodzice pewnie są w tej grupie Śmierciożerców, która terroryzuje mugoli. Harry lubił Lily ale wtedy obraził ją i powiedział, że jest taka sama jak jej brat Draco. Lily poczuła się urażona i poszła w stronę obozowiska, Draco zaś obraził Harry'ego i poszedł za Lily. W tym roku Hogwart był gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry został jego reprezentantem. Lily wtedy cały czas była obrażona na Harry'ego za to co on niej powiedział w czasie finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Razem z Draco zaczęła kibicować Cedrikowi Diggory'emu (który zresztą był jej przyjacielem), rozdawali plakietki z napisami Kibicuj Cedrikowi Diggory'emu albo Potter cuchnie. Po pierwszym zadaniu Harry przeprosił Lily, a ona przyjęła jego przeprosiny ale powiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz powie na nią coś złego to obrazi się na niego śmiertelnie, a lubiła go bardzo. Na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, który odbył się pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim zadaniem turnieju, poszła razem z Fredem Weasleyem, który był jej chłopakiem. Piąty rok W tym roku Lily wstąpiła do Gwardii Dumbledore'a i była jedynym Ślizgonem w Gwardii. Jej brat Draco wstąpił do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej i cieszył się z możliwości odejmowania punktów. Lily spędzała dużo czasu razem z Fredem. Draco zdziwił się trochę, że są razem gdy Crabbe powiedział mu to, ponieważ Crabbe gdy byli w Hogsmeade widział jak Lily i Fred się całowali. Rodzice Lily byli mniej zachwyceni gdy dowiedzieli się z kim spotyka ich córka. Ojciec Lily Lucjusz Malfoy nie przepadał za Arturem Weasleyem ojcem Freda. Jednak Lucjusz zmienił zdanie o Weasley'ach na siódmym roku nauki jego córki. Szósty rok W tym roku Lily i Draco wstąpili do Śmierciożerców pod przymusem ojca. Lord Voldemort zawiódł się na ich ojcu Lucjuszu, i w ramach zemsty przyjął ich do Śmierciożerców. Z chęcią przyjął ich do Śmierciożerców i uczynił ich najważniejszymi członkami swoich zwolenników, i polecił zabić dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Więc Lily i Draco mieli zabić profesora Dumbledore'a. Nie chcieli tego robić. Próbowali różnych sposobów, a to otruli Rona (przez przypadek), rzucili urok na Katie Bell (też przez przypadek) za co później Draco cierpiał przez zaklęcie Sectumsempra, próbowali drugi raz otruć Dumbledore'a. Draco i Lily w końcu mieli świetną okazję do zabicia Dumbledore'a. Ale tego nie zrobili. Powiedzieli mu o wszystkim, że Voldemort kazał im go zabić. Do wieży astronomicznej wpadli Prof.Severus Snape i ojciec Draco i Lily, Lucjusz. Przekonali Lily i Draco, żeby tego nie robili. Voldemort uznał sprzeciw Lucjusza za niewierność. Wybaczył mu to ale nadal do niego ograniczony szacunek. Lily i Draco nadal byli w Śmierciożercach. Do końca roku szkolnego Draco i Lily nie martwili się już tak bardzo tym wszystkim. Profesor Dumbledore obiecał Lucjuszowi i Narcyzie, że nie wyda Lily i Draco. Aurorzy na pewno złapali by ich i zamknęliby w Azkabanie. W tym roku Draco pogodził się z tym, że Lily kocha Freda Weasleya. Lily razem z Fredem co tydzień chodzili do Hogsmeade i często przesiadywali w Dziurawym Kotle. Siódmy rok Po zakończeniu szóstego roku Lily pokłóciła się z rodzicami. Uciekła z domu i cały lipiec oraz sierpień spędziła u Weasley'ów w Norze. Jej rodzice, a szczególnie ojciec Lucjusz, nie przejmowali się zbytnio co dzieje się z córką. Dopiero we wrześniu gdy Lily poszła do szkoły, Draco wysłał wiadomość do rodziców, że nic jej nie jest. W dniu urodzin Harry'ego,31 lipca, Lily uczestniczyła w misji przeniesienia Harry'ego z domu Dursley'ów do Nory. Szalonooki Moody pochwalił Lily za jej odwagę i mówił, że w ogóle nie pasuje do rodziny Malfoy'ów i do Slytherinu. Zapewnił ją, że na pewno w przyszłości zostanie Aurorem. Podczas misji zdarzyło się wiele komplikacji. George stracił ucho, a Szalonooki zginą. Ta informacja o śmierci Moody'ego poruszyła wszystkich. Ron wiedział, że Lily zna nekromancje i zasugerował, żeby Lily ożywiła Moody'ego. Ale ciała Szalonookiego nie znaleźli i nie mogła go ożywić. W sierpniu miał odbyć się ślub Fleur Delacour i Billa Weasleya. Lily została ma niego zaproszona, iż była dziewczyną brata pana młodego. W połowie sierpnia rodzice zaczęli martwić się o Lily, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie robiła. W tym samym miesiącu Bill i Artur znaleźli ciało Szalonookiego. Chcieli go pochować, ale Ron znów zasugerował, żeby Lily go ożywiła. Wszyscy się zgodzili, żeby spróbowała i faktycznie udało się jej ożywić Moody'ego. Trochę był zdziwiony, że Lily potrafi takie rzeczy ale był jej bardzo wdzięczny. 1 września poszła do szkoły. W maju wybuchła II bitwa o Hogwart. Podczas tej bitwy zginął Fred. Lily jednak dzięki temu, że znała nekromancję ożywiła Freda. Gdy Harry zabił Voldemorta, Lily zabiła swoją ciotkę Bellatriks. Była na nią wściekła, ponieważ zaczęła ją obrażać, że zadaje się ze szlamami i zdrajcami krwi oraz mówiła, że sama Lily jest zdrajczynią krwi. Lily wściekła się. Krzyczała do Bellatriks, że nie chce takiej rodziny, która nienawidzi mugolaków i mugoli i zabiła ciotkę zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. 'Późniejsze życie' Życie prywatne Lily wyszła za mąż za Freda Weasleya. W lutym 2000 roku przyszedł ma świat ich syn Jasper. W kwietniu kolejnego roku przyszedł na świat ich kolejny syn Luke. Natomiast w maju kolejnego roku urodziła się ich córka Ivett. Praca Lily została Aurorem i pracowała w Ministerstwie Magii jako dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Wygląd Lily tak jak Draco i ich rodzice Lucjusz i Narcyza oraz rodzice Freda Artur i Molly i cała rodzina Weasleyów nie zmieniali się. Stało się to tak dzięki temu, że Lily miała Kamień Wskrzeszenia oraz Medalion Salazara Slytherina, który w prawdzie zniszczył Harry i Ron ale nadal posiadał magiczną moc. Dzięki temu rodzina była nieśmiertelna. Dzieci ''Jasper Weasley Najstarszy syn Freda i Lily. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu w latach 2011-2018. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole były Eliksiry. Czarodziej czystej krwi z ⅛ krwi wilkołaka i ⅛ krwi wili po matce. thumb|left|262px|Jasper w wieku 18 lat Luke Weasley Syn Freda i Lily. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu w latach 2012-2019. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole była nauka obrony przed czarną magią. Czarodziej czystej krwi z ⅛ krwi wilkołaka i ⅛ krwi wili po matce. thumb|left|258px|Luke w wieku 17 lat Ivett Weasley Córka Freda i Lily. Uczęszczała do Hogwartu w latach 2013-2020. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem były Zaklęcia. Czarodziejka czystej krwi z ⅛ krwi wilkołaka i ⅛ krwi wili po matce. thumb|left|240px|mała Ivett 'Relacje' Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoyowie Rodzice Lily. Bardzo ich kocha. Wychowali Lily na dobrą dziewczynę. Zdrobniale do Lily mówią ''Lilcia lub poprostu Lily. Lily ma z nimi dobry kontakt. Zawsze mówi im otwarcie o wszystkim. Zawsze wspierali córkę w trudnych chwilach. Z powodu tego, że wyszła za mąż za Freda Weasleya, którego rodzine uważano za zdrajców krwi, chcieli ją wydziedziczyć ale tego nie zrobili. Lucjusz ostatecznie pogodził się z Arturem Weasleyem i wszyscy żyją w zgodzie. ''Draco Malfoy Brat bliźniak Lily. Lily dobrze dogaduje się z bratem. W Hogwardzie zawsze trzymali się razem. Draco zdrobniale mówi do niej ''Liluś albo Li. Nigdy się nie kłócą, zgadzają się we wszystkim. Lubią spędzać razem czas. Mają wspólne zainteresowania. Wspierają się w trudnych chwilach. Są ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Gdy Harry zaatakował Dracona w łazience, Lily bardzo się tym przejeła i pobiegła pomóc bratu. Draco po zakończeniu 7. roku nauki w Hogwardzie postanowił pogodzić się z Harry'm, Hermioną i Ronem oraz innymi Weasleyami. ''Bellatriks Lestrange Ciocia Lily. Nauczyła Lily oklumencji. Lily ma dobre kontakty z ciocią. Bellatriks spędziła dużo czasu w Azkabanie gdy Lily była mała, ale mimo to rozumiały się dobrze do czasu gdy Bella nazwała Lily ''zdrajczynią krwi. Wtedy Lily ją zabiła zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. ''Andromeda Tonks i Ted Tonks Ciocia i wujek Lily. Andromeda była czystej krwi a Ted był mugolakiem. Lily lubiła ich najbardziej z całego wujostwa. Rodzice nigdy nie wspominali o Andromedzie, gdyż została ona wydziedziczona z powodu małżeństwa z mugolakiem. Lily często potajemnie chodziła do nich w odwiedziny. Nimfadora Lupin (zd. Tonks) Kuzynka Lily. Lily bardzo lubiła Nimfadore. Jako że ona nie lubiła swojego imienia, Lily mówiła do niej ''Dora. Między nimi było 7 lat różnicy. ''Remus Lupin Remus był mężem jej kuzynki Nimfadory. Remus uczył w Hogwardzie obrony przed czarną magią. Kiedy Nimfadora i Remus się pobrali, Lily miała 17 lat. Mimo iż Remus był profesorem w szkole, pozwolił Lily mówić do siebie po imieniu. Fred Weasley Mąż a zarazem najlepszy przyjaciel Lily. Poznali się w 1991 roku gdy Lily zaczęła naukę w Hogwardzie. Należał do Gryffindoru. Fred razem z George'm mówili do Lily ''Lilo. Fred natomiast, gdy byli razem, często mówił do niej Liluś. Lily i Fred byli parą od 1994 roku. Pobrali się po zakończeniu II bitwy o Hogwart w 1999 roku, wówczas Lily miała 19 lat a Fred 20. Mają trójkę dzieci: Jaspera, Luke'a i Ivett. ''George Weasley Najlepszy przyjaciel Lily. Brat bliźniak Freda. Lily miała czasami problemy z ich rozpoznaniem ale wiedziała który z nich do Fred a który George. Lily bardzo go lubiła. Mówił do niej ''Lilo lub po prostu Lily. ''Ginny Weasley Przyjaciółka Lily. Należała do Gryffindoru. Siostra Freda, George'a i Rona. Hermiona Granger Najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily. Hermiona należała do Gryffindoru. Była mugolakiem ale mimo to i tego że rodzice uczyli jej nienawiści do mugolaków, zaprzyjaźniła się z Hermioną. Siedziały razem w ławce na eliksirach i na obronie przed czarną magią. Spędzały razem dużo czasu. Często razem się uczyły. Miały wspólne zainteresowania i upodobania. Obie nie lubiły wróżbiarstwa . Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Pewnego dnia Lily i Hermiona siedziały na ławce, a obok nich stali nie daleko Ślizgoni. Draco, Crabbe i Goyle podeszli do dziewczyn i Draco zaczą obrażać Hermionę. Nazwał ją ''"szlamą". Lily nie wytrzymała, wstała i krzyknęła do brata, Vincenta i Gregory'ego : "Przestańcie wreszcie obrażać moją przyjaciółkę!". ''Ron Weasley Dobry przyjaciel Lily. Należał do Gryffindoru. Ron, tak samo jak Lily, był czystej krwi. Zaprzyjaźnili się na pierwszym roku w Hogwardzie. Lily lubiła go. Ron nie lubił jej brata Dracona, który obrażał go na każdym kroku. Harry Potter Dobry przyjaciel Lily. Harry należał do Gryffindoru. Zaprzyjaźnili się na pierwszym roku w Hogwardzie. Lily bardzo go lubiła. Zawsze broniła go gdy jej brat Draco naśmiewał się z niego. Kiedyś w Pokoju wspólnym Draco razem z Vincentem, Gregory'm, Blaisem i Marcusem naśmiewali się z Harry'ego i Rona. Lily wstała i powiedziała: ''"Odwalcie się wreszcie od Harry'ego i Rona!" i wyszła. ''Neville Longbottom Przyjaciel Lily z Gryffindoru. Lily poznała Neville'a na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwardzie. Neville mówił do Lily "''Li" tak jak niektórzy jej przyjaciele z Gryffindoru. ''Inni uczniowie Gryffindoru Lily była lubiana wśród Gryffonów, ponieważ była inna niż pozostali Ślizgoni. Wiele osób z Gryffindoru uważało, że Lily nie powinna być w Slytherinie tylko w Gryffindorze. Vincent Crabbe Dobry przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Poznała go na pierwszy roku i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Lily często z nim rozmawiała, lubiła go. Gregory Goyle Dobry przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Poznała go na pierwszy roku i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Lily razem z Gregory'm uwielbiali robić kawały innym. Adrian Pucey Przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Marcus Flint Przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Folison Multon Przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Blaise Zabini Przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Blaise był zakochany w Lily ale ona nie była nim zainteresowana, ponieważ kochała Freda. Teodor Nott Przyjaciel Lily ze Slytherinu. Pansy Parkinson Pansy Parkinson.png Pansy-Parkinson-pansy-parkinson-13390137-472-716.jpg Najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily ze Slytherinu. Lily bardzo ją lubi. Mają wspólne zainteresowania. Lecz jak każdy Ślizgon Pansy naśmiewa się z Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona i innych osób z Gryffindoru. Pozostali Ślizgoni Lily była lubiana wśród Ślizgonów. Chłopcy ze Slytherinu uważali Lily za najładniejszą dziewczynę w swoim domu. Lily broniła Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony gdy Ślizgoni naśmiewali się z nich, przez co niektórzy Ślizgoni mówili: "''Co ty zakochałaś się w nich czy co?", "Li, weź daj sobie spokój z tym Głupotterem i innymi frajerami z Gryffindoru". ''Luna Lovegood Najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily. Przyjaźnią się od pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwardzie. Lily, jako jedna, rozumie Lunę i dobrze się z nią dogaduje. Luna należała do Ravenclawu. Cedrik Diggory Przyjaciel Lily. Należał do domu Hufflepuff. Lily bardzo go lubiła. Był od niej starszy o rok. Nauczyciele Hogwartu Nauczyciele lubili Lily. Lily zawsze była spokojna na lekcjach, nie przeszkadzała, a do tego była wzorową uczennicą. Ulubionymi nauczycielami byli Remus Lupin, Severus Snape i Rubeus Hagrid. Lord Voldemort Voldemort traktował Lily inaczej niż pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Mówił do Lily "''Lilunia". Wąż Voldemorta Nagini, wyraźnie polubiła Lily, iż kiedyś podczas spotkania Śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoyów, Nagini podpełzła do Lily i położyła się jej na kolanach. Później okazało się, że Lord Voldemort, mimo tego iż został poczęty przez eliksir miłosny i nie mógł kochać, darzył Lily uczuciem przyjaźni. Uważał Lily za swoją dobrą przyjaciółkę. Później i Lily zaczęła mniej bać się Voldemorta. Voldemort ufał tylko Lily. Podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart obronił ją gdy śmierciożerca Thorfinn Rowle chciał rzucić na nią klątwe Cruciatus. Zdarzyło się to podczas gdy grupa Śmierciożerców spotkała się w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, tak więc Thorfinn Rowle chciał rzucić na nią klątwę przy wszystkich, gdyż, jak tłumaczył Voldemortowi, nie ufa tej dziewczynie. Voldemort sam rzucił na niego tą klątwę.